


Do Not Open Until 1985

by porterville



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porterville/pseuds/porterville
Summary: Your life depends on it. (A Fancomic)





	Do Not Open Until 1985

**Author's Note:**

> I always try to write Back to the Future fanfic because it's my favorite thing in the universe, but I ended up drawing this comic instead. I hope you like it!

[](https://imgur.com/KzsI6oS)

[](https://imgur.com/X0xt5q9)   
[](https://imgur.com/jZ5bHqp)   
[](https://imgur.com/rn0xxtl)   
[](https://imgur.com/gOYoT44)   
[](https://imgur.com/3x8360O)   
[](https://imgur.com/QwWkEXh)   
[](https://imgur.com/vKlJBeC)


End file.
